No Innocence-Levi x OC x Petra x Erwin-PART 3
by OPoF1991
Summary: Step two of Mrs. Ackerman is using her sexual wiles into dragging her husband into no longer having a sexual relationship with Petra Ral. Contains high levels of oral and anal sex (kind of). Don't like, don't read!


briAuthor's Note: Contains high levels of oral/anal sex. Foul language and nudity. Don't like, don't read.i/br

Day 2

br"Oh, Levi~!" I spoke in a singing tone. He propped his head up from underneath our big king size bed to see me walking in rather quickly into the living room. Levi held his breath as he sees my tight long sleeve top showing the large melons he so love and lusted and silk boyshorts panties I wore, I was showing him my slim toned hour shaped glass body. Levi's jaw dropped to the ground, he couldn't imagine how lucky he is to have a super hot four-eyed wife, now his plan of having the entire neighborhood be jealous of him and his wife can finally come true.

"I found it!" I came over with a fake smile, handing it over to him.

"Oh, where did you find it?" Trying his best to stare me in the eye and not the pillows he so wants to squeeze and fondle.

Tilting my head to the side, I kept my smile, "Under that antique table I got over a year and a half ago."

"Thanks, I needed to speak with Erwin."

"Well, once you're done I need you come downstairs." I ordered my husband with a hurtful tone on my side tears ready to fall.

Levi understood he's been ignoring his wife for quite sometime, but times have changed and he, of course couldn't hurt his wife, "Fine, you little crying shit. I'll make a quick phone call to Eyebrows and then I'll downstairs."

My disappointed face soon transformed, I giggled and quickly leaned over to kiss my husband's lips, and quickly moved away from him, "Be quick. You just came back from a very long business trip and I want to spend more time with my sexy handsome husband before you leave me alone worried and wanting your body."

Levi watched as my hips swung side to side as I headed out of the room, Oh god, Levi thought, Either I'm going to die a happy husband or go to a early grave due to that damn woman. Damn idiot.

Tasting iron in his lips, Levi's snapped to from his thoughts, reaching a pair of his finger against his nose he starred down at his finger. Blood.

"That fucking bitch gave me a bloody nose! She's going to make me dirty the carpet!"

I stood quietly downstairs with a large ear to ear grin on my face chuckling silently to myself, good my first plan is still in motion, I need to check his cellphone. I can't have Petra doesn't disturb my moment with him now can I? Reaching into my tight top I pulled out the same model phone that Levi has from out of my shirt. The green rubber case that I gave to him when we first began to date was still attached after all these years and is in perfect condition. Kudos to a awesome clean freak of a husband!

Anyways I stared at the screen, scoffing in annoyance: '**_240 Missed Calls from: Petra Ral_**,' and '_**560 Text M**__**essage Calls from: Petra Ral'**_. Damn this girl hasn't give up, dumb bitch! Doesn't she realize that she can't have him?! Good thing I switched his phone number so that little gold digger doesn't ruin my plan in ridding her for good./br

brThe shades in his room were drawn, but rays from the sun seeped through the closed shades creating streaks of across his bed and body. While one leg stretched out across his bed while the other was bent. His arms rested behind his head and he kept his eyes focus on the ceiling.

Hearing the annoying sound of his phone vibrate against his wooden nightstand, sighing Erwin reaches over and grabs it.

"Hello?"

| _"__**Eyebrows!**__"_ |

"Well, good morning to you to Levi." Erwin replies back in a calm monotone.

Levi's POV:

Levi was pacing back and forth in the bathroom with tissue stuffed in his nose, brushing his fingers throat his black strands, Levi sighed out of frustration.

| _"I guess from that sound that you actually made is that you actually seen your beautiful wife?"_ |

Back to Erwin's POV:

| _"Asshole! She's just like how I married her except she looks more like a fucking pornstar! Do you know what she did to me?!"_ |

"What?"

| _"Yesterday, she made me cum in my pants, and she didn't even touch me! And now just a couple minutes ago she gave me a bloody-fucking-nose! I could almost ruin the carpet!"_ |

Erwin chuckled scratching the top of his head, "I guess you have mistaken yourself when you comment that you married filthy whore. A woman looks beautiful even though she is lazy and doesn't fix herself up like any other girl."

| _"Shut up! Alright? Shut up! My wife is not lazy! I make sure of that!"_ |

Back to Levi's POV:

"I just," Levi sighs, resting his ass against the counter, "I just thought she looked like that all the time, like shit and fat. I guess [Name] is right; I'm barely home because of working overtime and once I actually I have time with her I catch her at the wrong time."

| _"Typical Levi, placing your own needs over your wife."_ |

"Stop making me feel bad, Caterpillar-Eyebrows!"

| _"Whatever. Is this the reason you called me? About your wife? Because I have other things to talk to you abou-"_ |

"I don't really want to listen to any of your chit-chat I have a wife waiting for me, so I guess this is where we part ways."

Erwin hung up without saying goodbye and placed the phone the back on the stand, he sighs out of frustration. Flopping down on one side of his bed Erwin wrapped his arms around the pillow, the tall blond could smell the heavenly scent of perfume./br

brSighing, Levi sighs and walks back out seeing his wife closing her nightstand dresser quickly. She smirks evilly with strands of her hand made wavy long hair dangling lusciously down her feminine frame, she held a familiar foil package in one hand.

"Good, I thought you will come out of there."

Levi tried to keep his cool, his heart was beating rapidly against his chest as he stared at his half naked wife, "What the hell are young doing with that condom?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You will find out."

"Damn it, [Name]. You know I hate it when people give me a hard time."

"Really?" I had this look on my face like I was oblivious, "Then why do you work at one of the most highest companies on this continent then?"

"Tch!"

I chuckled at his response and nodded my head to the door, "Come on, Mr. Vice-President, I want to have some fun."

"And what about the fun I gave you?" I stopped at the doorway and turned back to him, "Don't I make you feel good right?"

"Yes, sweety, you do, but there are time that I would like to make you feel good." That was a lie, I don't know if I'm fucking with air, or Levi's dick has gotten small, but I can't feel him inside of me not anymore. Maybe I'm just turned off by the fact that he put his member in another woman's origins more then he does me during the seven years we were

brErwin did fill in the information that every single day since their relationship started two months after Petra was hired that Erwin's employees would complain to him on a daily that Petra and my husband are having their alone time in the small employee cafeteria, Levi's office or the meeting room. It happened every single day and Erwin had to step in and stop their little tirade for the sake of Levi's "wife" and his "marriage", but both Petra and him would laugh it off and ignore Erwin's plead, but for my sake he would interrupt them forcing them to stop where they were before Erwin will call Levi's boss.

There was one time that Jean Kirstein arrived to work with a large dried up crusty stain resting on one side of his cubicle and water stains leading outside his cubicle, it reeked of sex and some sort of cleaning chemicals, they did it while Erwin was around late at night finishing up his paper as

**br"Ugh-Hmm-mm!" Levi moaned clinching the edge of the seat tightly, traces of sweat dripped down the pours of his body and soak the tan floral antique chair. His toes were curled tightly as they could and the heels of his feet was stabbing through the stiff cushion.**

**"God.._Damnit_!" Levi grunts, his body shifted, clinching his teeth widely. His legs shook as they were spread out, and my head rested down in his anal region while one hand stroke his long thick broom (Author: *snickers* Get it? Clean freak!), my tongue was brushing around his crap area finally pushing in, I moaned with delight and swirled my tongue around, one of his legs was sliding down, but with my free hand I held the leg up.**

**"[N-name]!" He moaned pressing his sweaty head back against the back of the long sofa and then move his head forward, "It..feels...extra-extrava_gant_-UGH!"**

**Levi never felt like this before, it felt so amazing to him. Never in his life did he ever imagine having his wife or...Petra do this to him. Petra. Damn it! Levi didn't want to think about that annoying slut right at the moment, he has a smoking hot wife that he so happily married was giving him the best oral sex of his life and he knew all too well that the ginger haired girl would never do this to him.**

**He reached on hand behind him clinching tightly to the head rest that his knuckles were completely white./br**

brFlashback

**_"No way!" Petra shrieked, pushing Levi away from her._**

**_"What the fuck, Petra? I pleasure you, but you can't pleasure me?"_**

**_Petra was standing next to the bed of the suit Levi booked for the both of them, wrapping her long silk robe around her thin body._**

**_"I can't do that Levi? I'm not like those sluts you watch on the internet who just give you head or lick your smelly ass! I enjoy fingering and using the toys you bought for me."_**

**_Levi grunts, he should have brought his wife instead. She's like a dog so she'll obey his every whim./br_**

brBack to Present Time

**"[Na...Name]!" Levi sat there surprised, feeling no longer the wet organ of his young wife's tongue insulting his butthole, but a pair of smooth warm somewhat thick objects enter his anus. He sat there with pain surging through his lower regions.**

**I chuckled seductively at my husband as he stared at the crystal chandelier with a painful look on his face, "What's wrong, Levi? Can't stand the pain?"**

**He grunts and uses his strength to stare down at me with the look that he wanted to take me by my arms force me to lean over on this hard sofa and have him take me in the ass. I never had anal and he knew full well I have no intention of doing it soon.**

**"Gu-Ahh!" Levi grunts, feeling my middle and index finger slide out half way and slide in, slowly. I twist and turn, but-**

**"GAAAHH!" Levi yells in pain, "You bitch! That hurts!"**

**"It does, huh?"**

**"Damn right! You fucking slut! It burns!"**

**I chuckled while his hard rock was placed in front of my face, lick one side and sucking the condom I will give him what Petra can't. Still keeping an O shape mouth I slid up his cock until I reached the tip, the weak leg I held up I placed over my shoulder and removed the condom from my husband's cock; I could see tears flowing down his face as I stared back up at him with [E/C] eyes.**

**I couldn't have him discharge all around the sofa and the carpet, but for the sake of my marriage I will have to destroy this beautiful antique that I actually grew to hate. I will have him begging for more and no longer will he go behind my back and bang Petra any longer**

**"Please," Levi begged feeling my smooth glossy lips pressed against his tip.**

**"Please, what?" I replied in a calm tone, I pushed my fingers in further, Levi grunts loudly arching his back out of pain and pleasure.**

**"Please, [Name], please lick my ass again. Please, I want it again!"**

**I giggled, I am really enjoying this, Levi Ackerman: Cruel, stoic and a short fused man in such a vulnerable state, "Very well, my lovely husband, because I love you truthfully I will continued what I first started. However..."**

**I pulled my fingers out seeing the lines of my saliva coming out, I chuckled and reached them over to his lips. Panting heavily Levi stared back at me confused, "I will only continue if you only suck my fingers clean off your tiny crap particles."**

**Levi wasted no time and took hold of my wrist, tightly, though he found the fact of eating crap absolutely taboo, but this time for the love he had for his wife and wanting her to place her tongue inside of him, swirling and tasting him Levi had no choice, but due what was dirty and filthy. Sticking his tongue out Levi began to lick off and suck off little crap particles off of my two fingers.**

**"Hn!" He muffles, once again he felt the paradise feeling once again of his anus being assaulted by his wife's moist smooth tongue once again.**

**Levi's heart was beating with love, affection and the sexual lust he has for his wife that he gave away so long ago to his mistress, but once again Levi didn't want to think about Petra at this moment, he just wanted to enjoy what ever time left with his beautiful perverted vixen of a wife. He couldn't help, but thank God for bringing this gorgeous woman into his life.**

**I groaned in frustration, I could feel his phone vibrate against my chest again, the vibration was taking longer then what I expected so I was estimating it was a phone call. Levi was so distracted at the moment, his back was arched once again with the top of his head pressed against the back rest. The hand that I held up to keep his leg from falling I used to reach under my tight knitted gown and pulled it out. Petra stopped calling for one second, but then again she called again, dumb bitch! Levi is mine! I got to him first!**

**So I quickly pressed the green button on his phone and sat it near my knees.../br**

brSeconds earlier

Petra was getting anxious, she didn't hear back from Levi ever since last night and ever since she got up this morning the ginger haired girl decided to call him, but no answer. She texted him, no response. Thinking [Name] forced him to spend sometime together trying to distract him from breaking the news and the promise he made to Petra.

Hanging up once again, the short haired girl growls in anger, "Is this how you treat your future wife, Levi?! I am not going to be mistreated like that dog!"

Once again she pressed his number again...

Beeeep~ Beeeep~ Beeep~ Beeep~ Beee-

Happy that he finally answer, Petra's eyes widen with excitement, "Levi, honey-"

_| "UGH!"|_ Levi moaned loudly on the other side.

Petra sat quietly, hearing the sound of what seems to be heavy breathing, the young assistant sat upon her bed listening in on some more, "Levi-"

| _"HN! Don't stop!"_ | Levi's voice could be heard on the other side, | _"Oh God! Don't stop!"_ |

The young mistress' eyes widen in disbelief, is he? No he couldn't be. Can he?

| _"Aaah! Right there! Yes right there, [Name]!"_ | Levi went on, Petra's mouth opened in horror as she couldn't believe what she is listening to. | _"Damn it! Fuck! I love you, [Name]! I love you so...much! More then Petra!"_ |

Did he just say that? Horrified and betrayed Petra quickly hung up the phone, sitting there horrified. Her boyfriend broke his promise, Levi promised to get her out of these degusting slums and marry her once he forces his wife to divorce him, but...

"Ugh!" Petra groans, her heart felt like her very own heart was just being ripped out of her chest and crushed with one simple squeeze. Grunting loudly Petra shifting her legs against her chest, her long pajama pants absorbing her tears. Instead of Levi betraying his wife with the girl he grew to love, now he's betraying his one true love, Petra, with a skank that he just picked up off the streets.

Sniffling a couple times, Petra's cries became a little louder. Her chances of living a simple happy life with the love of her life has just came crashing down./br

brI hung up the phone once again and carefully slid it back into my top. Levi was wheezing rather heavily, his entire body is completely soaked with his own body fluid and sweat, drooling down one side of his mouth. His body was trembling each time he exhaled, poor thing is exhausted.

"Did you enjoy that, darling?" I said sitting next to him my hands folded upon one another and I rested on one hip with my legs crossed. I squeezed my chest together. Opening his eyes, Levi slowly turned his head to me, reaching his hand over he cupped my chin.

"You idiot, of course I did." He replied in a weak tone. "It's the best I have ever had in over a year and a half."

I stared into his eyes, I could already tell he's already under my spell, but not quite. The love I lost over a year ago is there, once again, but not entirely. He still has feelings for Petra, but Levi no longer wanted a sexual relationship with her. Levi had his wife to provide that.

However, it's not good enough, I want him to worship me to the point that Petra is like a piece of dust, cleanse and forgotten and I will make sure he is entirely mine, now and forever./br

brEnding Bonus

After a long bath I placed Levi into bed, exhausted he gathered all the little strength he had and actually begged me before he fell asleep that he wanted me to do what I did to him sometime soon, but this time in a whole different environment; let's say his office.

Score! Petra you're loosing this game! My plan is absolutely working!

I had to place the now soiled sofa outside so I could completely wash it out and let it dry. The sun was setting and people were coming home from their long day of work, but my job is still not done. Using soap and water and Pinesol I managed to scrub the mess my husband made with his own body off, but his body order still consumed the furniture and it'll take a while for the smell to dissolve...maybe. Levi seemed to like this ugly piece of shit.

Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I stopped my scrubbing and turned to one of my neighbors, a dark figure hid behind a French door of the second level, I never seen nor met the stranger. All I know of his or her's existence is their garage door that wakes me up early in morning, sometime after Levi leaves for work, and again at nighttime when I'm laying in bed waiting for my husband to get home at midnight or sometimes later. Fine you want to play? I'll play.

Standing right back up, a pair off eyes starred down from the terrace and watched this drop dead vixen wipe the sweat off of her brow and she did the unthinkable. She removed her top and then her bra, leaving her to show her bare chest that she quickly flashed before slipping her long sleeve tight shirt on, walking to one of her opened windows she tossed her bras in and slowly peeked over at the dark figure peeking down at her.

I turned away feeling good about myself./br

_brStep Two: Prevent Petra of getting pregnant by husband. Success!_

_Next up, step three./br_


End file.
